


Nightmares

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Reyla [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Reyla gets a nightmare
Relationships: martin x dragonborn
Series: Reyla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672954
Kudos: 1





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My hero Kvatch raised her niece.
> 
> I did not consent to my works being on any other fanfic platform besides ao3 and it does not have an app. 
> 
> Also Reyla is now older in my oblivion cannon but she's like three in this fic

“Can I stay with you? Just for tonight. Please.” Reyla pleaded. She took a shuddering breath before she spoke again, her words came out quickly and Martin could hardly understand the child. “I had a nightmare and there was fire, blood and those men in red and I can’t go to Aunt Miaara ‘cause she’s hunting bad men but she seems to like you and please!” Reyla hugged the blanket she brought with her and started crying. Martin bend down and hugged her. 

“ Of course.” Martin grabbed a pillow and blanket and then settled in a nearby chair. He figured he’s give the bed to the child, he didn’t want to cross a line with Miaara by sharing a bed with her niece. Reyla cocked her to the side in obvious confusion on why he’s sitting in a chair but shrugged and crawled into his lap, wrapping her small blanket around them. She placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Night, night.” and Martin watched as she promptly fell asleep. 

Martin sighed thinking about how his back will hurt in the morning for nothing. “Goodnight Reyla.”


End file.
